The Beacon Hills
by itsjustalittlemakeup
Summary: The fic wherein Derek is rich, yet still anti-social, Stiles is clumsy and can't seem to stop running into people, and Peter just needs to stop sleeping with all the women.


**A/N: **So this is my first real dabble into Teen Wolf fanfiction so :S

**Disclaimer: **Jeff owns everything, even my soul.

* * *

Derek hated being back in Beacon Hills, he hated that he couldn't go down the street without running into people who "knew" him. Like Mrs. Martin who was 'just so excited that he had decided to come back to this year's summer season,' which Derek knew translated to, 'my daughter's finally legal, I can't wait to force her upon you.' It was this constant badgering that usually kept Derek either far away from Beacon Hills (like last year) or locked in his room for the entirety of summer.

It wasn't until a couple of days before his parents annual Summer Ball that he ventured out of the house. He apparently had to get a suit that he had purchased not even a month ago fitted because his mother was 'absolutely positive that he had gained weight from just sitting up in his room all day.' Of course his mother knew that Derek spent most of the time in his room working out, but it was really just a ploy for his mother to get him out of the house, anyway. He was determined to get in and out of the tailors without anyone in the town noticing he was there.

He was so busy trying to avoid people that he didn't even notice the boy coming towards him until they were both knocked to the ground. He was ready to tear this guy a new one for not watching where he was going when the guy started babbling, "Oh my _god, _I am so sorry, I didn't even see you there, though in my defence, Mrs. Winters is freaking equal parts crazy and terrifying, so I was more concentrating on getting the hell away from her before she freaking sicced her granddaughter on me." Derek just blinked in shock, he'd never heard someone talk so much without breathing, this seemed to indicate to the boy to keep talking, "So, yeah, I'm sorry, but I mean look at you, you probably have old women stalking you at all times of the day, so you gotta understand."

Derek huffed a small laugh, "You might want to move so I can get up," Derek replied with indicating the mess of their limbs, he was trying to ignore the way that he might not have wanted the guy to move at all.

The boy hadn't even realised he was practically sitting on Derek, "Oh shit, sorry again," As he went to stand up, he somehow managed to trip over himself and landed on his ass again. "Can we pretend that didn't happen?" The boy - and _damn Derek needed to get his name_- was blushing, Derek stood and couldn't help that small grin before offering a hand to help him up.

"You really aren't the most coordinated person on the planet are you?"

"Well no, but I also never found myself having to run from old ladies where I used to live either," He shrugged, "I'm Stiles by the way."

"Derek," The boy - _Stiles -_grinned, "I haven't seen you around here before." Derek was a little bit shocked by his own words. He wasn't the type to make small talk.

"Oh I just moved here, I lived in San Fran for most of my life, but my grandparents live here, and my dad just got a job as sheriff, so it seemed as good a time as any to move."

"So you have a grandmother of your own trying to set you up with a 'respectable young girl.'"

Stiles laughed, "God, no, I will schmooze and be polite, and suck up to whoever she needs me to, but if she tries to set me up with a girl I am out of here." Derek was about to ask who his family was when he heard the beginning notes of the theme song for Batman. Once again a blush covered Stiles' face as he rushed to answer the phone.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Oh dude, Allison is making me attend that Hale Summer Ball tomorrow night, please tell me you're in?" Stiles met Scott in December when he had been forced to spend Christmas with his grandparents, and they had quickly become best friends.

"You're kidding right? Like hell I would be able to convince the dinosaurs to let me pass on 'the most important event of the season'" Stiles said impersonating his grandmother before letting out a loud laugh, "Yeah dude, I'm gonna be there. We can suffer together, or you know, make fun of all the ridiculous clothes they're wearing."

"You're the best, dude, I am so glad you moved to Beacon Hills, life wouldn't be the same without you."

"Aww, don't let Allison hear you saying those things, she might get jealous." Scott just laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow night then."

"Yeah man, see you then." Stiles hung up before turning back to Tall, Dark and Handsome, and yes, it was capitalised in his head, "Sorry about that, my friend just wanted to check if I was going to be at that Ball thing tomorrow night."

"I gathered as much, not a fan?" Derek inquired.

"Of what? The Hale's or the Ball?"

Derek kept a straight face, "Both."

"Don't know the Hale's, so can't say either way, but if they're anything like the rest of these people then I'm going to go with probably not. The Ball on the other hand sounds like a new form of torture." Stiles grinned, "But one must commit to these events so that they grandparents don't kill them, or set them up with an equally scary girl."

Derek was finding it hard to dislike Stiles, his lips twitched in a smile, "I have to go," Derek said, indicating to the tailors shop down the road, "But it sounds like I'll be seeing you tomorrow night."

"Oh, yeah, of course. _Everyone_ will be at the summer's most excessively extravagant and completely pointless event." Stiles rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop the grin on his face when he realised that this wouldn't be the last time he saw Derek.

"Don't let any Hale's hear you say that, they don't like to be mocked." Derek winked, "Have a nice day Stiles."

Stiles grinned and waved, tomorrow night just got a hell of a lot more interesting for him.

Stiles stood near the back wall, tugging on his suit trying to get comfortable, he didn't care what Lydia had told him when she dressed him, comfort should always come before style. At least the attire helped him to blend in which made it that much harder for his grandparents to find him and force him to mingle. It wasn't fair that he was forced into attending whilst his dad got to sit at home watching the latest Deadliest Catch.

Well at least there was free food.

Just as he was about to reach for food from a passing tray he pulled back, "Oh my _god,_ what the hell is that?" The waiter looked at him unimpressed, "its okay, you can take that demon food elsewhere." Stiles was distracted by the mess of hair coming towards him, "Scott, my love, my saviour, please, find me some food that doesn't look like someone threw it up."

Scott laughed, tugging him into a hug, "Oh man, tell me about it, as soon as I find some myself, I'll let you know."

Allison came up behind Scott, dressed in a floor length gown that made her look amazing and Stiles bowed, kissing her hand, "A pleasure as always Miss. Argent." Scott pushed him and Stiles pulled Allison into a hug, still laughing. "How much longer can this thing go on?" Stiles asked pleadingly.

"You've been here for 30 minutes Stiles, the night is still young." Allison quipped, grinning like a mad woman, which Stiles thought was entirely because Scott had his arm wrapped around her. "I've come bearing good news, your grandparents are distracted by the Hale's so you have time to run and get a drink."

Stiles placed a smacking kiss on her cheek, "Keep a hold of this one Scott, she's a winner."

Allison giggled, "We'll come with you, in case someone needs to play distraction."

Scott started shaking his head, "I didn't agree to that, Stiles can be on his own, I just got away from your family, I'm not wandering back out there."

Stiles wiped a fake tear from his eye, "I'm touched that you care so much about me Allison," Stiles then punched Scott's arm, "You, however, are an asshat, I can't believe you would throw me to the sharks like that man." Stiles looked mock offended, placing a hand over his heart.

"Oh whatever, I've been in this suit for an hour, and it itches." Scott said, rolling his shoulders.

"Tell me about it, Christ, its summer, do these people not feel how warm it is?" Stiles was ready to take off his jacket, screw decorum.

Allison raised an eyebrow at both of them, "Until you have to wear a corset don't complain to me." Stiles and Scott both winced in sympathy, "Meanwhile I think you missed your opportunity to get a drink, you're grandparents are heading this way."

Stiles was moving before Allison had even stopped talking, if his grandparents were on this side of the room, then he needed to vanish. He heard Scott groan behind him, but didn't stop moving, until he ran into someone.

He was about to apologise and keep walking until he saw Derek's face, "We need to stop meeting this way." Derek said with a smirk. Stiles couldn't help glancing down to see Derek in a tux that fit him perfectly, well at least that's what Stiles thought, but he was pretty sure Derek could wear a Hawaiian shirt and Stiles would still find him irrationally attractive.

Stiles felt a blush colouring his cheeks, there was something about Derek that just made him flustered. "Obviously, but if you haven't noticed this room is full of old women to run away from, so it's probably going to keep happening tonight."

"Who're you running away from this time then?" Derek asked, carefully placing a hand on Stiles' lower back directing him over to the drinks table, glaring at anyone that tried to approach. Stiles had a feeling Derek was used to getting his way, and right now, he apparently wanted to be left alone.

Stiles nearly stumbled when he felt the warm hand on his back but grinned, "Who else but my darling grandparents."

"I never did ask who your grandparents were," At Stiles' confused face, he elaborated, "I need to know who to avoid."

Stiles' whole face lit up, "You are the best, they're Richard and Elizabeth Rockwell. Don't call Elizabeth, Betty, she doesn't like it apparently, well that's what I gathered from the glare of doom she gave me after I let it slip." Derek placed a drink in his hand before directing him over to a table in the back, Stiles studiously avoided thinking about the butterflies that wouldn't stop _fucking _fluttering in his stomach at Derek's light touch. "My father said to never take a drink from a stranger."

"I'm a stranger to you?" Derek grinned wolfishly offering him a seat at the table they'd reached.

Stiles heart skipped a beat, "You're really hot," Derek glanced up in surprise a smirk in place, Stiles' eyes widened, "I just said that out loud didn't I?" Derek just nodded, "Oh god, this is why I shouldn't be allowed in public." Stiles groaned burying his head in his hands, hoping to stave off the blush he could feel working up his neck.

"I think you're cute when you blush," Derek whispered in his ear, Stiles' head shot up in shock, "Since we're sharing things about the other, I also think it's a little hilarious that you're scared of your grandparents." Derek continued like he hadn't just called Stiles _cute_, I mean he would have preferred sexy, but he could work with cute. Stiles shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, maybe he had imagined Derek saying that. Derek was like a 15 on his 1 – 10 scale of attractiveness, he was even more attractive than_ Lydia_, which Stiles thought impossible before he saw Derek.

"I'm not scared of them, I just don't want to be pulled around and shown off like a show pony." Stiles said simply, "I get now why my mum moved away, living here is stressful," Stiles sipped as his drink, shocked to find that there was some rum in his coke, he shot Derek a look of gratitude which Derek shrugged off.

"If you don't like living here, then why are you here?" Derek asked, leaning in closer so that no one would interrupt them, which also didn't help those flying beasts in his stomach.

Stiles fiddled with his drink, intimidated by the intense stare Derek was giving him, "I need money to pay for college." Stiles glanced up to take in Derek's reaction, "I'm not rich, my dad and I are comfortable, but he certainly doesn't have enough money to send me to Stanford. He talked to my grandparents and they agreed to pay as long as I came here for my senior year."

Derek covered Stiles' hands which had been steadily tearing apart a napkin in his nervousness, "This is the first time I've been home since I left to go to college," Derek offered, they both hated being here, but did it for family.

"Really? Where do you go to college?" Stiles asked, studiously avoiding the fact that one of Derek's hands had curled around his own.

"He goes to Stanford of course," A voice said cutting across Derek's answer, the man was attractive, in a smarmy and confident way, though the small smile gracing Derek's face indicated that whoever it was, Derek liked them. "Just who is this Derek? You've kept him away from the party for long enough."

"Stiles, this is my Uncle Peter, Peter, this is Stiles, he's the Rockwell grandchild that they just can't shut up about."

Peter laughed, "Oh, so you're the new Bill Gates? Let me know when you start a company so I can get in on those shares."

Stiles snorted, "What? Is that what they're saying?"

Peter grinned, "Oh yes, and that you could have any girl in the room, but you're too focused on school work to be distracted by such frivolous things, though by what I'm seeing, maybe they had the wrong gender." Stiles blushed, trying to remove his hand from Derek's but he wouldn't budge so Stiles settled on running a hand through his hair messing up whatever style Lydia had forced his hair to submit to.

Derek laughed, shaking his head, "He's just kidding Stiles, well not completely, I am hoping that they got the wrong gender?"

"No, I just hold hands with guys because it makes me feel extremely heterosexual." Stiles mumbled, Peter laughed before taking a seat next to Derek.

"This one's got some attitude," Peter glanced around the room, "God this party is so dull, there's absolutely no attractive women here at all," He paused, "Well not any that I haven't already slept with." Stiles grinned, he could understand why Derek liked him so much. "Also if you are trying to hide from Betty and Dick, you might want to move."

Derek glanced behind him quickly standing and offering Stiles his hand, "Care to dance Mr. Stilinski?"

Stiles was trying to contain his laughter at what Peter had called his grandparents nodding quickly and placing his hands in Derek's, who quickly tugged him through the crowd and onto the dance floor. Where Stiles just stood looking confused, "Confession time," Stiles winced, feeling the eyes boring into his back, "I can't waltz."

Derek rolled his eyes, placing one of Stiles' hands on his shoulder and raising the other in his hand, "Do you think you can follow what I do?"

"Probably? I mean, don't blame me if you can't feel your toes by the time we're done."

Derek chuckled a little, bringing Stiles in close, "Just follow my lead Stiles," He whispered in his ear before leading Stiles in a very simple box step. Stiles only stuffed up twice before getting the basic gist of the movement, and those two times were because Derek decided to whisper something witty about the people surrounding them, like how the woman to the left of them had just recently divorced her fifth husband, for the pool boy. Stiles closed his eyes kind of losing himself to the feel of the dance, but after two songs he couldn't deny that he was getting bored, his fingers started tapping out a beat on Derek's shoulder. Derek pulled back, "You done with dancing for now?"

Stiles nodded in relief, "Not that I didn't love dancing with you, but I mean, I just can't sit still and do nothing for that long a time," Stiles was gesticulating wildly, making up for the 10 minutes where he wasn't moving at all, "Well not sit still, but you get what I mean right?" Derek manoeuvred him through the crowd, shifting him when he wasn't paying attention so he wouldn't run into people.

"I now understand how you've run into me twice in as many days, you don't really pay attention when you walk do you?"

Stiles grinned sheepishly glancing down at his and Derek's hands that were still connected, "Not really, like I said, my attention span is pretty short." Stiles went to continue talking but was cut off when Mrs. Martin rather forcibly stopped Derek.

"Derek Hale, what are you doing dancing with someone who isn't family? I don't think I've seen you do that since Kate." Mrs. Martin smile looked like a grimace by this point, but Stiles wasn't paying attention anymore, his brain had short circuited at the name Hale. He'd been dancing and conversing with a Hale all night, god, no wonder his grandparents kept trying to track him down. He subtly pulled his hand from Derek's hand, pretending to fix his tie.

"Well, you see Mrs. Martin, I tend to dance with people I like," Derek stated, "Also I'm pretty sure your daughter is quite taken by Jackson, if the way they are kissing on the dance floor is anything to go by." Her angry glare turned to the where the couple were dancing, Derek winced, "God, I'll have to apologise to Lydia later for siccing her mum on her."

"You're a Hale?" Stiles forced out.

"I was going to tell you." Derek said, but it came out sounding more like a question.

"Okay," Stiles answered, "Makes sense I guess, I mean most people cleared the way for you, and if I wasn't concentrating so much on your ass I'm sure I would have noticed the way they treated you." Stiles ranted, stopping when an arm was slung around his shoulder.

"Well, weren't you two just adorable on that dance floor," Peter said keeping at arm around both of their shoulders.

"Who're you hiding from this time?" Derek asked with a grin, the tension between them hadn't dissipated at Peter's arrival but it had lessened.

"Samantha, god, no wonder Greg-"

"George," Derek corrected him.

"Oh whoever, left her, she's clingy as all hell, sleep with a woman once and they seem to think you're in love or something." He turned to Stiles, "Never get involved with a woman Stiles, they're hell to deal with."

Stiles laughed shaking his head, "How are you two a part of the most influential family in this area? I swear you're the least stuck up people I've met at this shindig."

Peter shrugged, "You can't deny our charm and attractiveness, with that comes responsibility Stiles. By that I mean, if my sister had her way, I wouldn't be here at all, but all the best tail comes to these things." Peter said solemnly before glancing around, "Alright, I think I'm in the clear. You two have a good night, and don't forget safety first." He winked making a lewd gesture and dashed after a waiter carrying a tray of champagne.

"Let's get some drinks and we can talk outside?" Derek asked, absurdly aware of the fact that Stiles had kept his hand away from Derek's since their encounter with Mrs. Martin.

Stiles nodded, he couldn't help but notice that Peter was already hitting on another woman, "You uncle is something else."

"He's an acquired taste," Derek led him towards the balcony doors, "Your grandparents are surprisingly persistent." Derek muttered in his ear before pulling him up short of the escape route they were heading for when they cut in front of them.

"Richard, Elizabeth, so lovely to see you," Derek forced out, catching an eye of a waiter and indicating for two more rum and cokes.

"I see you've been entertaining our grandson all night Derek," Elizabeth said, placing a hand on his arm, "I'm glad to see him meeting some people on a higher calibre than that McCall boy, who is only here because of Allison." Derek placed a placating hand on Stiles back when he went to defend his friend.

Stiles couldn't help but notice how cold and detached Derek seemed to be whenever anyone but he or Peter were around. He'd noticed it with Mrs. Martin and was noticing it again now, with his own grandparents, it made more sense now why everyone seemed to be staring at them, and why Mrs. Martin made such a big deal about them dancing together.

"Oh, from what I've heard Scott has integrated quite well, and it might help to have someone on the outside teaching Stiles the ins and outs of this society." The waiter chose that moment to appear with their drinks, "Now if you'll excuse us, we were just going to go outside to get some air after dancing." Derek pushed Stiles towards the balcony.

As soon as they were out of earshot Stiles grinned and let out a woop, "You are seriously better at that than anyone else I've ever met." Stiles took the offered drink still grinning.

"Well I've had a whole life to learn how to politely leave a conversation, whilst still implying that they should leave me alone." Derek said quietly keeping a steady eye on everyone around them, keeping them away with a glare.

Stiles couldn't help but stare in awe, "It's like a fucking art form man." Stiles was still twitching in happiness unable to reduce the grin on his face from avoiding his grandparents _again._ They wandered to the far end of the balcony and Stiles saw Allison and Scott leaning close to each other and Scott waved using his sneaky hand signal to ask if Stiles needed saving. He grinned and shook his head following Derek till they could barely be seen by anyone, there was a table and a few chairs set up.

"This is where Peter, Laura and I hide during these parties," Derek explained gesturing for Stiles to sit, "Laura's my sister, she's not here this summer because she managed to find a boy that everyone approves of." Derek grumbled.

"She's probably doing the same thing we are then, but without people to bail with." Stiles said with a grin, before quieting down, "So you and Peter are Hale's huh? Were you planning on telling me that?"

"Of course, I'm surprised it took you this long to accidentally find out who I am." Derek grimaced, "I hate being here, you know? Everyone's the same, trying to climb some invisible social ladder so that they can be 'better' than everyone else. Peter and I, and Laura usually, spend our entire time here mocking everyone we can." Derek took another sip of his drink, "And I have to admit when you didn't recognise me yesterday I was kind of amazed, and happy, because this is the first time I've actually had fun at one of these things, without my family of course."

"Wow, I think that's the most I've ever heard you say at once." Stiles noted, "Understandable about you not tell me I guess, I mean I probably would have avoided you like the plague if I knew you were a Hale." Stiles shrugged but didn't apologise, "Though now I'm going to be the talk of the town aren't I?"

"Sorry about that," Derek said with a grin, "Actually, I'm not really sorry at all." Stiles felt his heart skip a beat at the warm smile on Derek's face, "After all, we have all summer together, you may as well get used to it now."

"What do y-" Stiles was cut off by Derek's lips against his, Stiles was shocked for a minute before returning the kiss just as softly. After a few seconds Derek pulled away with that same warm smile, "Oh, that's what you mean." Derek grinned again before moving a hand behind Stiles' neck and pulling him into a longer kiss, Stiles couldn't help but open his mouth when he felt Derek's tongue along his lower lip.

Just like that the kiss went from something soft and delicate to heated, suddenly Derek was standing and tugging Stiles closer, using his hand to tug at Stiles' shirt until his hand was on warm skin. Stiles couldn't help the noise he made when he felt Derek's hand on his back and just gave into the kiss, letting Derek move his head to where he wanted it, allowing him to deepen it to the point where Stiles couldn't think past trying to keep up with everything Derek was doing.

It was when Derek was working steadily on the buttons of Stiles' shirt that Peter decided to come and join them.

"I was hoping for a drink, not a show, boys." Stiles immediately pulled away and if it wasn't for Derek's arm around him he would've fallen over. Peter grinned holding up the three drinks in his hand, "Look at you two, making out like teenagers back here."

"I am a teenager," Stiles said buttoning up and fixing his shirt where Derek had pulled it out. All the while Derek kept his eyes on Stiles, watching every movement, "Look your making it difficult for me to remember your Uncle is right there, so maybe stop undressing me with your eyes."

"I'd prefer to be doing it with my hands." Derek quipped back before helping Stiles tuck in his shirt at the back, "Though I guess I can always do that later." He whispered before taking a seat next to Peter and tugging Stiles down next to him, "Thanks for the drinks, though I feel like you're not telling us something."

"Is it so wrong of me to want to see my sweet nephew?" He asked, and after Derek's raised eyebrow continued, "Okay, Samantha found out i slept with Judy- no Jane – no was it Jess?" He made a dismissing gesture with his hand, "Irrelevant, it's a war zone in there."

Derek grinned over at Stiles who was crying with laughter, when both Allison and Scott came over, "You guys alright if we join?" Allison asked timidly.

"Oh yes, you can sit right here sexy." Peter said indicating the chair right next to him, which was quickly filled with Scott.

"Thanks for the offer, unfortunately I'm taken." Scott said reaching for Allison's hand after she sat down.

"Well played, what's your name?" Peter asked, apparently impressed with Scott's sass.

"Scott McCall."

"Well Derek, I think we've found our entertainment for the summer, don't you?"

Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles' shoulder's letting a smile light up his face, tugging Stiles in closer, "Yeah, I think we have."


End file.
